Good morning
by wanderingsmith
Summary: S/W - PWP - John waking up. in the verse of Packs and luggage


__Summary: S/W - PWP - John waking up. in the verse of Packs and luggage  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this.

AN:_did I hear a request for fluffy smut? this was banged off (dirty!) quickly, after getting completely distracted by reading on PG..  
_

John woke up slowly, something he took guilty pride in having learned to do in the last few months.

A soldier in the field couldn't afford to be anything but wide awake in an instant, and so his managing to learn such an odd 'ability' was just one more proof of the change in his life. He spent every minute he could on Atlantis now, and didn't object to doing his paperwork, making plans, writing recommendations and requests. That almost certainly had something to do with the fact that he did it all from a comfortable chair he'd acquired and which sat off to the side of Elizabeth office.

Elizabeth.

He reflexively shifted forward the inch it took for his front to be in complete contact with the soft, warm skin of her back and thighs. His nose slipped into a familiar spot on the side of her neck, encountering the edge of the comforter and sliding underneath it to breathe in the drugging scent of heated skin. One arm was half numb from her head sleeping on it, but the other took advantage of the closer contact and reached to hold even more of her near; closing familiarly, proprietarily, over his wife's crotch.

Wriggling a tiny bit closer, John sighed contentedly. This was the way to wake up, he thought drowsily.

The half-erection he'd woken with was no surprise. All else aside, Elizabeth had had a meeting until late in the evening yesterday and he'd been too beat from a long day of training recruits to wait up for her.

Combing through her curls half-idly, he lipped her shoulder lazily. He was in no hurry, either to wake up, or to have intercourse. Making love.. that was something he relished; loving Elizabeth, in every way, in any way, was his life. Keeping Atlantis and its people safe was just an extension of that, really. Not nearly as pleasurable.. but still related enough to keep him content.

The lazy fingers finally slipped through the tickely barrier and he smiled, his tongue mirroring the path his index was delicately tracing on her lips. Circling and circling; slip-sliding on moist flesh that his still sleepy brain half monitored the changes to.

Elizabeth, still dead to the world, sighed when his finger slid down between the slowly swelling ridges, his hips rolling into hers as he touched wet heat and started waking up in earnest. He trailed his lips up her shoulder to her neck as his fingertip settled down to circle the little nub above the source of moisture and pleasure, to which he also gave the odd stroke.

He was nibbling at the tender skin below her ear, knowing her body needed time and convincing to wake up and more than happy to provide incentive in the meantime. Of course, he'd have liked it better if his other was free to fondle a breast or two, but he'd given that up after the first week. No matter how they went to sleep, Elizabeth would inevitably wind up on her side, her head on his arm and the rest of his body spooned behind her. Mornings meant one numb arm, and only one free arm -to do whatever- until she woke and freed him from his golden prison.

He was stiff, throbbing and controlling the grinding movement of his hips with difficulty when he really took notice of the change in her body. Entirely swollen sex, moisture making his fingertip glide sexily as hell, and a very raised hood that made her shudder whenever he skated close by. With a victorious grin, John nibbled at Elizabeth's earlobe as he carefully brushed over her clit. The jerk of her body against his made him moan, Little John ground tight between the cheeks of her ass.

Alternating the deliberate brushes with continued circling, it only took a couple more runs to hear Elizabeth moan "Johnnnn" as her mind snapped awake.

"Good morning." Now that she was with him, John pulled his hips back, his hand coming around to shift his cock down between those slick, thick lips, biting down on her shoulder with a moan as the heat seared him. Panting softly, Elizabeth shifted her body carefully to get in position for his thrust, even before he got his hand back around to finish guiding his tip into her eagerly flexing vagina. Holding himself still for just a second to take a last deep breath, John felt her reach up and tangle her fingers in the hair behind his ear, fumbling a hint that he should bend his head closer for a kiss.

The slide in was slow and controlled, feeling Elizabeth moan against his lips. And then there was no more waiting, his index found her clit again and stroked haphazardly as he rocked back and forth, his body knowing, nowadays, exactly how much he could slide back to stay engaged, even as she added her movements to the play, just as aware, as she whimpered his name again, fingers clenched tight against his skull as they panted together in a sloppy version of kissing, both concentrated on an entirely different part of their anatomies.

John could feel tension clamping down on his balls and desperately twitched at her clit, wanting her with him, finally letting himself go when he felt her body suddenly stop and tense up, every muscle tightening irrevocably as he cried her name harshly, his finger jerking without any thought now. The perfect, hard massage on his cock finished him with long, drawn-out stream of pleasurable agony, just aware enough of her breathless cries for them to add to the stimulation.

Hearing the pleased humour in her voice got him out of his minutes-long happy daze, "Good morning." He opened his eyes for the first time. The warm glow of weakness in his body, wisps of still-flowery-scented hair in his nose and the flowery pattern of the comforter in his view were heaven. More than reason enough to open his otherwise contentedly closed lids.

Yeah, definitely another very good morning.


End file.
